Merci tête de cheval !
by LaLangueRouge
Summary: J'étais maintenant pris au piège. Obliger de retourner dans cette salle pour récupérer ce qui m'appartenais. D'ailleurs, mon carnet n'étais pas totalement clean. Il contenait des dessins plutôt...gênant. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à affronter ce  problème  .


**Salut tout le monde, alors voilà notre toute première fanfiction sur le couple Eren/Liva** **ï** **, alors nous disons « nous » car, tout simplement nous sommes deux à écrire, on c'est découvert une passion pour ce couple et nous avons créer quelques histoires que nous voulions vous faire partager !**

 **Comme c'est notre première fanfic, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews et à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci et bonne lecture !**

Je suis vraiment un crétin.

Mais comment ai-je pus commettre cette erreur de débutant ? A oui, c'est vrai ! A cause de cette tête de cheval ! Je fais toujours bien attention de sortir de la salle d'art plastique en premier. Ça fait maintenant 2 ans que je suis champion olympique de course quand il s'agit de sortir de cette salle. Mais aujourd'hui, il a fallu que Jean vienne me provoquer. Et moi, comme un con, j'ai répondu à ses attentes. Du coup, à cause de cet enfoiré, j'ai oublier mon carnet de dessin.

J'étais maintenant pris au piège. Obliger de retourner dans cette salle pour récupérer ce qui m'appartenais. D'ailleurs, mon carnet n'étais pas totalement clean. Il contenait des dessins plutôt...gênant. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à affronter ce « problème ».

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais aller le récupérer avant qu' _il_ ne l'ouvre.

J'étais donc repartit en trombe, faisant le chemin inverse en essayant du mieux que je pouvais d'éviter les passants pour arriver le plus vite possible, vers l'endroit de ma mort prochaine. Puis, essoufflé, j'arrivais enfin devant la porte de mes futurs « problèmes ».

La tension monta dans mon corps au fur et à mesure que je fixais cette porte. Et s' _il_ avait déjà ouvert mon carnet ? Et si je le dégoûtais et qu' _il_ m'interdisait de revenir un jour à ses cours ? Et s' _il_ se moquait de moi ? Bon, Eren, arrête de te poser des questions. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'entrer.

Je pris une grande inspiration tout en agrippant la poignet de la porte de mes mains tremblantes. Puis, avec le peu de courage qu'il me restais, j'ouvris la porte. 

\- Monsieur, j'ai oublier mon carn…

Et merde...il était là, au milieu de la pièce, toujours aussi droit avec sa coupe de cheveux _undercut_. Il tenait mon carnet dans ses mains, les sourcils froncés. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

La salle était plutôt grande, au milieu se trouvait des tables réunis en plusieurs îlots, au fond de la salle se trouvait le tableau et le bureau du profs. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait les fenêtres et sur le mur de droite plusieurs chevalets, ainsi que des étagères contenant des cartons et du matériel de dessins.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, l'air toujours aussi indescriptible.

\- Oï, gamin, c'est quoi ces dessins ?

Je me mis à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson. 

\- Ha...eumm...j-je...

\- J't'ai poser une question merdeux. C'est quoi « ÇA » ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant mon carnet.

Dessus, il y avait LE dessin à ne pas voir. On pouvait très clairement me reconnaître, positionner de façon assez...intime sur quelqu'un. C'était une vue de dessus, et malgré mon dos qui cachait une grande partie de son corps dénudé, on pouvait le reconnaître très facilement, couvert de sueur, les cheveux décoiffés, la bouche entre-ouverte par laquelle on pourrait facilement imaginer des gémissements s'échapper plus sensuels les uns que les autres… D'un coup je me mis une baffe mentale. PUTAIN EREN, REPRENDS-TOI ! Je commençais à me sentir serré dans mon pantalon.

Pendant que mon cerveau redémarrais, mon profs s'approcha dangereusement de moi. J'étais trop abasourdi pour le repousser, quand il colla son corps au mien en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça serait toi au-dessus, gamin ?

Non ! Impossible ! Alors qu'il me murmurait des choses que je ne pouvais décrypter, je sentis tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi contre ma cuisse. Ce n'était pas possible, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je lui faisais autant d'effets. Ou peut-être pensait-il à quelque chose d'autre ? Mais reprends-toi Eren ! OK. Tu as ton professeur d'art, coller contre toi en pleine érection !

Bon sang, réagit enfin ! Il fallait que je le repousse ! J'avouais avoir beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, fantasmé sur lui, mais franchement, je ne pensais pas que ça irait plus loin que des rêves érotiques et une érection matinal ( vite réglé ) ! Certes, j'étais peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, tombé amoureux de mon professeur, mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour me faire du rentre dedans ! Même si, au fond, cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable...NON ! Eren, tu devais le repousser !

Je posa mes mains tremblantes sur son torse plus que parfait, pour l'éloigner de moi, quand il m'attira vers lui pour me suçoter le lobe de l'oreille. Et merde, je m'abandonnais totalement.

\- M-Monsieur, vous faite qu…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase et me fit taire en posant brutalement c'est lèvres sur les miennes. HO-MY-GOD . Il embrassait comme un dieu ! Il commença à me suçoter la lèvre inférieur, pour ensuite venir me quémander un passage dans ma bouche. Et c'était à contre cœur ( il faut bien l'avouer ) que lui refusa la rencontre de nos deux langues. Je ne devais plus ma laisser aller. On ne devait pas aller plus loin.

\- Tsk, fit-il, pour montrer son mécontentement dû au fait, que je ne lui obéisse pas.

\- S'il-vous-plaît monsieur, arrêtait. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule...ma vois tremblante contredisait totalement ce que j'avançais. Je le voulais, et rien que dit penser me procurais des frissons.

Il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et d'une main, il bloqua les miennes au-dessus de ma tête pour m'empêcher de me débattre. Mon teint rouge ne devait pas beaucoup m'aider dans mes propos…

\- De un, quand on est tous les, appelle moi Livaï, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Et de deux, tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à foutre de me jouer d'un gamin dans ton genre dans ton genre ? Tes dessins m'ont juste permis de confirmer ce que je voulais. D'ailleurs, j'ai particulièrement apprécié celui où on ne vois que moi, nu, au milieu de ta feuille.

Fais chier, c'était la première fois qu'il me sortait une phrase aussi longue. Il ne devait vraiment pas être dans son état normal…

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres en me mordant celle inférieur, ce qui fit alors perler quelques gouttes de sang. Sous la douleur, j'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres en gémissant, lui permettant ainsi, de faire entrer sa langue dans ma bouche qui se révéla déjà si familière.

Attendez une minute, il ne venait pas de me faire une déclaration ?! Bon, OK. J'avouais être complètement perdu...au faite, quel heure était-il ? Si je tardais trop, Mikasa risquait de s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer. Putain Eren ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Tu est actuellement plaqué contre un mur, les mains au-dessus de ta tête, entrain de te faire ravager la bouche par ton professeur !

Il commença alors son exploration de ma cavité buccal, en entament un ballet enflammé entre no deux muscles roses, pendant que je m'agrippais toujours plus fort à son dos, allant parfois jusqu'à le griffer.

Il profita de l'absence de mon esprit pour balader ces mains le long de mon corps, me faisant frémir de plaisir contre lui. Alors que je perdais pied, il vint malaxer mes fesses d'un geste expert, plus pour son propre plaisir que pour le mien. Il continua son chemin vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses, avant de remonter jusqu'à mon aine. Cette simple sensation me fit gémir de plaisir dans sa bouche. Je sentis mon érection grossir de plus en plus dans mon pantalon. Puis, dans un mouvement inattendue, il passa sa main sur mon pantalon pour venir la poser sur ma verge qui commençais à devenir douloureuse.

\- Je te fais tant d'effets que ça, gamin ? Me dit-il, un sourire carnassier collé à son visage.

\- N-Non...haaaaan !

Merde, comment voulais-vous que je paraisse crédible dans mes dires, quand mon professeur d'art, faisait glisser sa main à l'intérieur de mon boxer, attrapant par la même occasion mon sexe?!

\- Tu disais ?

Ces doigts se mirent à frôler le bout de mon gland, et ils remontèrent le long de mon sexe tout en faisant des mouvements lents et contrôlés. Ces mains me torturaient trop. J'en voulais plus. Tant pis pour cette fois. Je n'arrivais plus à résister. On verra bien où ça me mènera, de toute façon quelque chose me disais que quoi qu'il arriverais, j'aurais fini par abandonner.

\- Livaï…

Rien que son nom m'électrisais.

\- Je...han

Il me lécha avidement l'oreille, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase.

\- Vas-y, dit le Eren.

Il susurra mon nom plusieurs fois dans mon oreille, me faisant fondre de plus en plus dans la luxure. Rien que mon prénom sonnait différemment à travers sa bouche. Cet homme me tuera un jour.

\- J'en veux plus…! Dis-je dans un souffle

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Il accompagna ses gestes à sa parole et vain, d'un mouvement contrôlé, enlever les barrières de tissus qui recouvrait mon sexe pour se mettre à me branler, ce qui me fit pousser un gémissement de surprise. Plus mes gémissements se faisaient entendre dans cette salle, qui à longtemps été le lieu de mes plus grands fantasmes, et plus il accéléré la cadence.

Il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps avant de me déverser dans sa main. D'un coup, un sentiment de gène s'installa en moi, en comprenant se qui venait de se passer. Et pour rien arranger, mon aîné décida de m'enfoncer un peu plus :

\- Et ben, c'était plutôt rapide !

Nan mais de quoi je me mêle ! C'est de ça faute d'abord ! Il me fait trop d'effets. Il porta sa main couverte de sperme à sa bouche et tout en me fixant dans les yeux, il se mit à lécher et sucer ses doigts un par un, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Mais il reprit très vite son sérieux, et dans un ton glacial, il rajouta :

\- Allez gamin, suce-moi maintenant.

D'un coup, je sens mes joues me brûler. Il venait de dire…quoi ?! IL voulait que je le...non attend Eren, ça va aller, je n'étais pas mauvais à ça. On pouvait même dire, d'après mes ex, que j'étais plutôt bon. Très bien. J'allais le sucer comme on ne l'avais jamais sucé avant ! Il n'allait pas en revenir !

Je décidais alors de le faire languir un peu en enlevant doucement son pantalon, dans un déhanché plus que provocateur. Une fois fait, je m'attaqua à son boxer, plus lentement encore ce qui me valu un grognement de frustration de sa part.

Une fois le dernière barrière de tissus enlever, je me mis face à son érection. PUTAIN QUE-CE QU'IL EST BIEN MONTE ! Je me demanda comment j'aller faire entré ce truc dans ma bouche. Comment se fait-il qu'un mec aussi petit en ai une aussi grosse ? Bon je ne devais pas me focaliser la-dessus. Ça n'empêchais pas le fait que j'allais le faire monter au septième ciel !

Après ce court moment de réflexion, je me décidais enfin à commencer mon affaire. Je lécha d'abord le long de son pénis, en appuyant sur sa veine proéminente et fis ainsi plusieurs va et viens, avant de gober son gland. Je joua un peu avec son sexe avant de le mettre entièrement dans ma bouche. Un gémissement rauque sorti de sa bouche ce qui eu le don de réveiller mon érection.

Fier de la sensation que je lui procurais, je décida d'entamer un mouvement de vas et viens très lent. Mais plus ses gémissements augmentaient et plus j'avais de mal à me contrôler.

D'un coup, il vint me tirer les cheveux, me faisant comprendre qu'il aller venir. J'allais m'écarter quand, prit d'une témérité que je ne me connaissais pas, je l'empêcha de se retirer de ma bouche. Je voulais savoir quel goût avait mon futur amant, je voulais lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible, je ne savais pas. Mais si je dois affirmer quelque chose, c'est que je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde mon geste.

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir, il se déversa dans ma bouche. Avec difficulté, j'avalai tout, puis je le regarda. C'est incroyable, comment ce type peut-il garder un visage aussi impassible dans une situation comme celle-là ? Mais malgré cet air digne d'un iceberg, j'arrivais à percevoir dans son regard, toute l'envie qu'il avait pour moi.

J'avais l'impression que ces yeux gris acier me faisaient toutes les promesses du monde. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me perdis dans son regard. Mais très vite, je coupas ce contact visuel que j'avais moi-même créer, en fermant les yeux par réflexe. En effet, Livaï m'avais attiré vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement, faisant danser nos langues entre elles.

Il recommença ces caresses autrefois stopper par le plaisir que je lui avais procuré. Pris d'une soudaine frénésie, je commença a tirer sur son tee-shirt. Il compris vite ce que je voulais faire et leva les bras pour m'aider à l'enlever. Puis, il entreprit d'enlever le mien, à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, il se mettait à l'embrasser ou à la lécher, puis il jeta mon tee-shirt par terre et se mit à embrasser mon torse et à tracer des arabesques avec sa langue connu de seulement lui. Sous ce traitement je me mis à gémir et à me frotter sensuellement contre lui. Il remonta sa bouche le long de mon torse et se mit à embrassait mon cou, puis il le mordilla et aspira la peau sous ces dents. Il venait de me faire un magnifique suçon rouge.

Une fois en tenue d'Adam et Eve, ces mouvement se firent plus sauvages. Je sentais bien qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et ça ne me dérangea pas le moins du monde. Tout en me caressant le fessier, il présenta trois de ces doigts devant ma bouche et je m'empressai de les avaler avant de me mettre à saliver abondamment autour. Jugeant ces doigts assez lubrifiés, il en présenta un à l'entré de mon intimité. Puis, le plus délicatement possible, il enfonça un doigt dans mon anus.

Malgré cette douceur, je me crispa à son contact, il vint alors me chuchoter des mots doux à mon oreille avant de me la lécher, ce qui me détendit. Je ne sentis presque pas le deuxième doigt entrer en moi et il débuta des mouvements de ciseaux pour me détendre le plus possible, en fin il enfonça son troisième doigt et je me cambras sous la douleur. Il commença des mouvements de vas et viens sur ma verge dur pour me détendre, petit à petit la douleur disparut pour laisser place au plaisir et je me mis à me mouvoir de moi-même sur ces doigts. Il les enleva donc et à la place, il plaça son sexe devant mon entré, mais décida de me torturer un peu :

\- Dit-moi gamin, que veux-tu que je te fasse maintenant ?

Alors là, c'est mort ! J'ai beaucoup trop de fierté pour m'abaisser à ça !

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se fit plus insistant :

\- Aller Eren dit-le et je te ferais du bien.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se mis à frotter son sexe contre ma raie des fesses. Bon tant pis pour ma dignité, je n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

\- Je te veux…

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris ta demande.

Non mais ça vas-la ! Il a eu se qu'il voulait ! Putain, fais chier.

\- S'il-te-plaît Livaï, prends-moi !

Il me pénétra alors doucement, mais malgré moi, des larmes de douleurs se mirent à couler sur mon visage. Il se pencha sur mon visage et se mit à embrasser chacune de mes larmes tout en frottant ses pouces sur mes tétons, il me laissa plusieurs minutes le temps de m'habituer à sa verge. Une fois mon intimité détendu, je donna quelque coups de hanche pour signaler qu'il pouvait y aller. Il se retira pour revenir plus fort, ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus fort. Je poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres quand il vint frapper ma prostate, il se mit donc à pilonner cette dernière au rythma des mes gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que je ne jouisse entre nos deux corps et Livaï me rejoint quelques coups de butoirs plus tard.

Il s'écroula sur moi après s'être retiré de mon corps, il reprit sa respiration avant de me lancer :

\- Oï, gamin, appelle ta famille pour leur dire que tu restes dormir chez moi ce soir.

Je le regardas dans les yeux ne comprenant pas se qu'il voulait dire, il dut comprendre ma question muette car il me répondit :

\- Çà fait deux putains d'années que j'attends d'avoir ton joli petit cul pour moi, alors ne crois pas que je vais te laisser repartir comme, surtout qu'il faut que je m'occupe de ton cas chez moi pour t'apprendre à me résister.

J'ai buggé je crois pendant quelque seconde, et quand je compris enfin l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire niaisement en le regardant.

\- Et enlève moi ce sourire débile de ta face, merdeux !

Je me releva prestement en rougissant sous son regard, et remarqua aussitôt qu'il se tenait sans gêne devant moi sa virilité à l'air. Je m'empressa donc de m'habiller sous son œil moquer et ne pus m'empêcher de penser dans ma tête :

Merci tête de cheval !


End file.
